Physic and Chemisty
by Jane L. Black
Summary: "It is not the typical fairy tale in which a boy and a girl fall in love, change their ideals for each other and give a life lesson to all those around them. No. ... I have no shame, I no longer feel afraid, I do not need to control my language. And you? You have courage enough to hear the story I want to tell?"
1. Prologue

**As usual, my notes are in the end of the chapter. Sorry for my bad English :x Hope you guys like it (:**

* * *

I was never very good at talking about myself. I've always been the silent type. The one who goes unnoticed. At school I spoke very little, but still managed to maintain a normal life. Two best friends, a girlfriend who ended up joining our small group with her friends. Although, little by little, I managed to structure my social life, I also lived haunted by the popularity of my older brother who, despite having failed last year at school, was the star of the class and the school we attended.

Obviosly i loved him but at the same time I died of envy. So I tried to turn myself into him. I started doing physical exercise and I enrolled in a gym. Then I did a renovation in my wardrobe. Of course he did not notice anything. He lived too attached to his perfect world to look after his younger brother who did not fit in anywhere. But who can blame him?

When he had the motorcycle accident, I saw an opportunity for me can integrate in his group of friends. But I started by approaching the worst of them and ended up dragging me Jack, one of my best friends, with me.

That night was very confusing. We were stoned, of course. We were drunk too. We used and abused of all that we could get our hands in. When I realized, I was with Jack in a park downtown and he fainted before I could help him.

I had read enough about drugs to know what are the symptoms of an overdose. I called an ambulance and fled like the coward that I was.

The next day the entire college already knew that my friend was in a coma. There was nothing we did not know about at that college. What at first was a secret between close friends, the other moment was the subject of gossip in all rooms. Ruined friendships, relationships destroyed. There was no limit for the students of Hogwarts School, located in London. Even the teachers couldn't escaped this web of intrigue.

A month later it was announced that Jack's parents had decided to turn off the machines that connected their child to life. There was no more hope.

But it was not just him that died. I could not look myself in the mirror. The truth was stuck in my throat and I went back into hiding like the coward that I was. It was then that I made the most important decision of my life.

It was hot, but a strong wind was blowing. I was on the terrace with the computer when the sound of the tinkling metal made me look. The clothes that my mother left extended earlier that week, before leaving to work in Spain, was still there waiting that me or my brother had pity on them.

I remember sighing and I walk to them. Then I heard a car down in the streat and my eyes flew to the road. I focused myself on the height of the building, the people down there and the peaceful sound of my breathing.

Jack was dead. I had lost my girlfriend. My mother spent more than half of each month in Spain. And my brother had everything. I was a useless coward. Nobody would notice if I disappeared. I deserved to disappear.

And it was with this thought that I approached the protection that separated any careless human from certain death and went to the other side. I closed my eyes. Inspired. I dropped my hands. Exhaled. I smiled.

For the first time in years I felt free. Free from the success of my brother. Free from the absence of my mother. Free from guilt over the death of Jack.

I watched, impassive, their suffering. It pained me to see them crying and calling for me. But it was done. As much as I wished, I could not go back.

Then, little by little, normalcy returned to Hogwarts, and with satisfaction , I realized that I was everywhere, I knew everything, I could see everything. I was a God.

But enough about me. As I said at the beginning, I was never the type to brag, and even after death, this habit hasn't changed. This story is not about me. This story is about how one event can change the lives of many people, how a decision affects those around us, how one person can change an entire school.

Do not laugh. It is not the typical fairy tale in which a boy and a girl fall in love, change their ideals for each other and give a life lesson to all those around them. No. This is a story of sex, drugs, racism, homoxessualidade, pain. On the real side of life that all writers insist on forgetting.

But I will not forget, because I've been there. I was one of those teenagers desperate for a place in the world. I have no shame, I no longer feel afraid, I do not need to control my language. And you? You have courage enough to hear the story I want to tell?

* * *

**Hi guys! The boy up there is telling the truth! I won't be nice! **

**This is a story about real life! **

**You will hate James, you will wish to kill Lily and to burn Sirius, but, when you start reading their story you won't be able to stop, because, one way or another, you will end up falling in love with them.**

**I do not owe **_Harry Potter_** and this story is no 100% original! Some characteristics of some of them and some story lines are based on a Spanish TV Show called **_"Fisico o Quimica"_**, the same name I gave to this fanfiction.**

**But I still hope that you give me reviews because I will try my best write a great story for you guys ;)**

**XOXO**

_JaneLBlack_


	2. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading: I do not own any character! **

**And i don't agree with their opinions, it's just a story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Minerva McGonagall dealed with teenagers throughout her life. She loved the coexistence with youth, but all that came down to the time she spent in college. She was married once, but the divorce was inevitable when she declared that she wouldn't have children. For years maintained a friendly relationship with her ex-husband and his family, but now everything had changed.

The bell was heard throughout the house and McGonagall jumped in the kitchen's chair, where she was taking her tea. She took a deep breath. It was time. The moment she feared all weekend had arrived. She walked slowly to the door and forced a smile before opening.

The redheaded girl analyzed her with deep green eyes. Evaluated her black hair stuck rigidly, the thin face marked by age and simple clothes she used to wear at home.

McGonagall gasped while looking at the girl in front of her. She had the opportunity to see her during the funeral, but it was the first time that she could evaluate the girl carefully. The hair was long enough to reach her waist. There was no fringe, leaving her pale face completely uncovered.

"Good afternoon, Minerva." Her eyes strayed to the man who accompanied the young. "Good afternoon, Anthony. You can come in." She turned away from the door for them to enter.

"Thank you my dear, but I'm in a hurry. I will give you girls time to meet each other." He placed three large suitcases into the apartment and turned to the girl. "Be good my princess. And I will be avaible whenever you need." The redhead pulled away from him and not looked refusing his embrace. "Very well. Good afternoon to you two." And left.

"You can get in, my dear." Minerva said.

"Lily. My name is Lily." The redhead replied, entering.

"Sure."

"Where is my room?"

"Come, I'll show you. Can I help you with that?" Lily looked at her and then at the three suitcases that waited and nodded, hesitant. McGonagall grabbed one of them and started up the stairs. Lily followed.

She opened a wooden door and stepped back so the young girl could see her room. The redhead looked at everything around without any reaction. "I did not know which color you liked, or what your preference, so I didn't decorated it." Minerva apologized. "But we can go shopping and choose what you want. I offer."

Lily finally turned to her. "Look, I know I'm a burden to you. You never liked my mother and I do not expect you to like me. I'm sorry that you have to take care of me and I thank you for letting me stay, but you don't need to be nice. I can take care of myself."

Minerva watched her. Yes, she seemed to know how to take care of herself, but that was just appearence. Her parents had just died and nobody in the family wanted to take care of her. Living with her father's ex-wife was not what she had imagined for her future.

"Your father and I we were just friends, Lily. And to be honest, I loved your mother. She was a very good woman and a great mother. And you are not a burden. I wanted you to come and I want us to be friends." The teacher noticed the girl's eyes covered with tears and slowly approached, but it was Lily who threw herself into her arms sobbing.

"Thank you Minerva. Thank you."

* * *

Lily was out of her comfort zone. She knew that being in a new school was never good. Especially at a school like Hogwarts, where the community was small. That's why her father wanted her to study in a public school.

"Let's go" Minerva said taking her away form her thoughts. The ex-wife of his father was sympathetic and made her feel good, contrary to what Lily had expected. Although it was strange to live with her, Lily felt they could be great friends. "You can go. I'll stay a little more."

The teacher stared at her. "You could just say you need to smoke."

The redhead opened and closed his mouth without knowing what to say.

"The smell went into the hallway. Look Lily, I will not tell you what to do or give orders. I worked long enough to know that adolescents just make opposite of what their told. I can give you is some advice: smoking is bad for health. But that's nothing that you would not know about." Minerva got out of the car and threw the keys into her lap. "Closes the car when you get out and leave the keys in the staff room. You have your map and you can ask for help to any student. Do not be late." And left her alone.

Lily waited until she entered the school to leave the car and lock it. She took a cigarette and lit it. After letting the smoke out the first time she felt calmer and started analyzing the students who entered the school.

A group of four people were sitting on the stairs talking. Three girls and a boy. "Gay" thought "No doubt.". A crestfallen boy passed by and both the homosexual and the girl with braids who was beside him, looked at him, worried.

The sound of motor bikes approaching attracted the attention of Lily. The two stopped at the door of the school and two boys took off the helmet. The redhead noticed that several girls looked in their direction and they smiled at them.

Lily looked at the clock, threw the cigarette to the ground and walked to school.

"Lily!" She turned and saw Minerva accompanied by the girl with braids she had seen at the entrance. "This is Dorcas Meadowes. Your class president. It is in your class and offered to take you to the classroom." The girl smiled and Lily can look at her carefully. Her dark brown braids reached down to below her shoulders and her hazel eyes examined her carefully. She had a friendly smile on her lips and was little shorter than Lily. She wore simple clothes and was thin.

"So sweet." The redhead replied, making Minerva smile die and Dorcas smile flinch. The teacher knew that Lily would not be easy to integrate, but was hoping she would find some good companies early on.

"I go to the principal's office. If you need something you can find me there. The keys?" Lily handed her the keys and the teacher turned away, leaving the two girls alone.

"Well, Lily Evans, right?" Asked Dorcas.

"I think it's obvious after Minerva called by that name." The other looked at her and sighed.

"Well, obviously, I'm Dorcas. Let's go to class?" The redhead shrugged.

At the classroom's door were gay and the other two girls.

One had blond hair that reached the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was taller than Lily and had a sculptural body. He wore clothes very tight, highlighting her physical attributes. The other was shorter, had black hair, cropped close to her shoulders and green eyes. She dressed simply, with baggy clothes. The young man was quite tall and slender. His hair was black and his eyes were the color of hazelnut. He dressed very well, expensive and fashionable clothes."Guys, this is Lily. Lily, these are the Gideon, the Marlene and Alice."

"You can call me Gid, everyone calls me that." The boy smiled, but Lily didn't. "The gay, the slut and the girl that was not included in any social group." Opposite to what she expected, they laughed.

"Do not forget the ecologist." Marlene, the slut, said pointing to Dorcas.

"Yes, we are a very strange group." Gideon explained." And here comes the circus." Said, wincing slightly. The redhead turned and saw the boys from motorbikes walking in the hallway.

One was very tall, black hair and grey eyes. It was, without doubt, very attractive and Lily was not the only one with this opinion, since most of the women's wing looked away towards him. He wore a pair of jeans, a red sweater with V neck and a black leather jacket.

The other was a little shorter, dark hair spiked in all directions and greenish eyes. His posture exuded danger. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black sports coat. His gaze fell on Gideon and made a mockery smile.

"Did you lose something?" Marlene asked. He stopped and so did his friend.

"I do not, but you should go looking for something very important." He shot. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your dignity, your stupid whore!" He said, causing a laugh on the hall. Marlene took a step forward, but Dorcas and Alice hold her back while Gideon hesitated, unsure whether to intervene or not. The other boy stared all extremely bored.

"You complain much for those already tried and liked!" She shot. Lily stifled a smile, but he did not let himself shake. "Nobody refuses easy sex, my dear."

Marlene's friends tried to pull her away and Gideon decided to help them by grabbing the blonde's waist. The two boys entered the room in a chorus of laughter and Marlene eventually stopped.

"Sorry, Lily. Things here are usually calmer, but those two..." Alice explained, while Dorcas tried to calm her friend.

"Who are they?" Asked the redhead, looking the two boys through the window of the classroom that overlooked the hall.

"James Potter and Sirius Black. Gorgeous, obviously, but rotten." Gideon explained.

"They are not so bad!"

"You just say that because you have a crush on Black, Alice!"

"That's not true!" She defended herself, blushing. "They are friends with my brother and spend some time at our house. They're really cool when they aren't being bad."

"And that one?" The redhead asked, looking at the boy who was sitting on a bench in the hallway with a computer, oblivious to everything. Gideon and Dorcas exchanged a look.

"I better go to him." Said the boy and went to him. Lily looked at the three girls and was the ecologist who replied. "He is the brother of a deceased colleague of ours." Explained.

"That was Dorcas ex-boyfriend and best friend Gideon." Marlene said. Dorcas looked at her angrily, but the blonde ignored." Remus Lupin. Belonged to the small group of Potter, Black and Fabian, Alice's brother. He did not talk much and was the most polite of the class, after the Fabian of course. But became weird after Andrew suicide.

"No wonder..." Alice blurted. Dorcas stared at the young man, who was talking with Gideon. He had a genuine smile on his lips, despite his sad eyes. It was even pretty. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, sweet smile. "And you should tell my brother." Alice said looking to Marlene.

"Tell me what?" Said a strong voice behind them. The girls turned and Lily found herself facing a tall boy with dark brown hair and light green eyes. The other three seemed very nervous.

"Ah, well..." The redhead rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Marlene was delighted with her friend's brother, which was not surprising since he was a really knockout, and did not dare to admit.

"That I think you're really hot." Lily said casually. The other three looked at her. "We could go for a drink after class, what do you say?" She knew that Marlene was killing her with her eyes, but she could not complain! Lily was saving his skin!

"Oh, yes, the problem is that..." He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, is that redheads are not really my type..."

"No problem." She said. "Lily Evans. I'm new." Visibly relieved, he smiled. "I'm Fabian, but you already know that." And winked. Some laughter in the room attracted his attention. "Well, my ladies, I love your company, but my crime partners expect me." He ran his hand through and entered the room. When he sat among friends, the three girls turned to the redhead.

"Oh, Lily! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Marlene, hugging Lily.

"Female solidarity and I do not give hugs." And pushed the blonde away. The bell rang and the four entered the room.

While the other girls occupied their places, Lily stood in the middle of the room, not knowing where to sit. That's when James noticed her for the first time. He clearly undressed her with his eyes. "You need help, Red? You look a little lost." Asked. She looked at him bored.

"And you seem to be the last person I would ask for directions." Lily replied. The whole class laughed and James lost his smile, staring at the redhead dangerously.

"Very well said Miss Evans." She turned and face the Philosophy teacher. It seemed to be young, no more than thirty years. The long brown hair was caught well behaved in a braid and she had blue eyes. "I am Miss Rose Blanchet, your Philosophy teacher. The principal said that I would find you here."

"Of course she said... "Lily muttered. If the teacher heard her comment, decided to ignore it and looked around the room.

"You can take the place alongside Peter in the back of the room." The redhead could't believe her stupid luck. Right behind the idiot Potter! She sat up, ignoring her colleagues on purpose. "Okay, gang, before I begin, I want to remind you of the lecture on homosexuality which will be held in the auditorium today after classes."

"Is that required? I don't not want to miss my time in a room full of pussies." Potter said. Lily's eyes widened.

"No, Potter. It is not mandatory, but it behooved you to go." Said the teacher.

"Yes, at least you would lose these stupid ideas from the last century." James stood and stared Gideon, who had repented of his words and had shrank back in his seat.

"Who do you think you are to call me stupid? Shitty fagot!"

"That's enough, Potter!" Shouted the teacher.

"Come here and talk to me like a man!" Gideon turned his face to the wall and Lily could have sworn he was trying to hold back the tears. Alice, beside him, touched his arm. "You're a big piece of crap, you fucking fagot!"

"And you're an asshole." Lily said quietly from her seat. James turned to her angrily.

"You don't know with who you're messing with, Red, so sit in you place and in silence!" Lily stood up and faced him.

"To you is Evans and hope that was not a threat, Potter, because with homophobic like you, I can deal very well." He smirked and approached her, their noses touching each other.

"And what more can you take in, Red?" Lily smiled and the next second, he walked away from it with an shocked face and with her hand marked on his cheek. Gradually, he became red and began walking towards her.

"You bitch! I'll teach you who's boss!" But he never got to reach her because Black and Fabian held him back. He continued to scream until Miss Rose stood in their middle.

"Evans, Potter, Black and Russell to principal's office!" Black and Fabian looked at her, shocked. "NOW!"

Lily followed the three boys throgh the hallways. James still looked torn between angry and curiousity. Fabian knocked on the office's door and Minerva opened the door. First, she appeared resigned to see the three boys, but when her gaze fell on Lily, her eyes widened. "Lily? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"We have come to visit you, Aunt Minnie." Black said.

"More respect, Mr Black." She scolded. "What happened, Lily?"

"Is this homophobic! It's not able to accept others and their choices!" James growled and took a step forward, but Fabian stopped him. "Maybe he's afraid to admit something ..."

"You bitch!"

"Freak!"

"ENOUGH!" The four looked at the principal. "You can get in, Potter. You wait here." And she entered, followed by the student. Lily leaned against the wall and avoided to face her companions . Of course, the quiet was not very long. "So Evans, how did you became such a good friend of our dear principal?" Asked Black.

"Mind your own business."

"Stop showing the claws, Evans, I'm trying to be nice." Lily rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring him. They were silent for a few minutes more, until the office door opened and Minerva appeared.

"You can get Lily." The redhead walked to the door and her eyes crossed with James, who looked furious. She smiled and closed the door in his face.

* * *

James kicked the dustbin in the men's toilet. Fabian and Sirius walked towards one of the cubicles, ignoring his attack.

"Who's that redhead? Who she think she is?" Sirius took the bag of weed from his pocket and began to prepare the joint.

"I don't know." Fabian said as he watched what Sirius was doing. Then looked away and smiled at James. "But I know who knows!" And picked up the cell phone.

"Who are you texting?" Asked, curiously, Sirius.

"To my sister. They were together at the entrance of the room." James took the joint from the Sirius hands and lit it. He leaned against the closed cubicle's door, starting to relax immediately.

"What are you going to do to her?" James looked at Fabian. "I do not know. She is really hot. Maybe we just need to know each other better."

Fabian's mobile phone beeped and when he began to read the message his eyes wineded and his mouth opened in shock. "What is it?" Sirius asked, trying to steal his mobile phone.

"Alice said that Dorcas said that Lily is from Liverpool. She is orphan and lives with our dear principal Minerva. " He replied, looking at James. "What will you do now?"

"Now, dear Fabian, the game has just become more interesting." He said, exhaling the smoke from the joint and smiling.

* * *

**Hi everybody!**

**Was it to strong? I hope not! **

**James and Sirius are not very nice, I know. **

**And Remus is kind of strange.**

**And Gideon is gay.**

**I really want to know your opinion! **

**xoxo**

_JaneLBlack_

_**Guest: **_No, it isn't Peter. It was an original character I created. His name is Andrew and it was Remus' younger brother. But i can't tell you more or I will ruin the story for you! Hope you keep reading! ;)

**_Patsypotter:_** AHAHAH não é bem igual, mas está lá perto! xD estou super enferrujada é no meu inglês xD espero que tenhas gostado deste e podes continuar a comentar para eu me sentir feliz xD


	3. Chapter 2

**Before you start reading: I do not own any character!**

**And i don't agree with their opinions, it's just a story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Classes were on and all that Lily wanted was to go as far as she could from that school. The colleagues were annoying, the teachers were boring and didn't sell Coca-Cola in the school's bar. How was that even possible?

She was looking for her pack of cigarettes in her backpack when she heard something that caught her attention. The philosophy teacher was leaving the school towards the car when Fabian gripped her arm. He told her something and she looked around you to make sure that no one was looking in their direction. Her eyes met Lily's and then without a word ran towards the car.

Fabian kicked a stone, frustrated, and then looked towards the redhead.

"Lily!" She turned toward the voice, happy not to have to confront the colleague, but soon repented. Gideon and Marlene walked toward her very excited. More excited than she normally was.

"Gideon. Marlene."

"Lene. Everyone calls me Lene."

"And me Gid." the redheaded controlled the urge to roll his eyes. "Sure."

"You wanna go with us to the mall? We'll offer you a treat!"

"Yes! After you stood up for us, it is the least we can do." Lily looked at them uncertainly. What was her other option? To go home and stare at the walls?

"Okay." She agreed. Marlene and Gideon hugged her. She quickly pushed them away.

"No hugs." They nodded energetically and Lily tried to smile. It wouldn't be a easy afternoon.

* * *

The redhead sighed in relief to see her home. It was past dinner time and spending the day with Lene and Gid running from one side to the other in a mall full of people was exhausting. She was almost at the gates, when someone stopped her.

"Potter." she growled as he smiled, in spite of her threatening pose.

"Red."

"Evans. My name is Evans." James ignored her comment and approached he. Lily felt like a prey cornered by a lion. The greenish eyes gleamed and his seductive smile mixed with his masculine perfume were making her lose focus.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Evans. I think we can be great friends." The use of her surname made her wake up to reality. Lily opened her best smile as pulled her body to him. They were so close she could feel his breath pat on her face, which became slightly faster as the contact between them increased.

"I wouldn't want to be your friend even if you were the last person on earth. I would rather die of loneliness to exchange a word of friendship with you." His expression turned hard and Lily smiled. She heard someone laugh behind her and turned around quickly. Sirius and Fabian were a few feet away, leaning into their bikes.

James grabbed her arm violently and forced her to look at him.

"You do not know who you're messing with, redhead." They were so close that Lily could feel her lips rubbing on his unshaved face. "We don't want anything bad happening to you, do we? Especially to that beautiful face.

"Prongs, enough." James stepped back from Lily and looked at Fabian. They looked at each other for a moment until Potter sighed.

"See you tomorrow, Red." Lily didn't dare to look. She just standed there hearing them go away. It was when her knees buckled and she finally fell on the cold sidewalk. "_What the hell happened_?"

* * *

Something I learned at Hogwarts was: never to play with James Potter. He had what he wanted, when he wanted and the way he wanted. And at that moment he wanted Lily Evans. To be honest, even I wanted Lily Evans! And I was dead!

But the important thing here is that the redhead did not know it. She had no idea how much her life would change only for crossing paths with James, for refusing a his request. Of course she would realize that the most painful way.

The day after her confrontation with James, the redhead just came to school in time for the second lesson. Due to her nervousness the night before, she had to take some tranquilizers to fall asleep and she hadn't heard the alarm.

Lily frowned when Gid and Lene weren't waiting to ask her the reason for her delay, but when she heard the bell ringing in the distance she realized why. She entered the school and tried to get to her locker, but a group of girls, who had their heads together and were talking quietly, prevented her passage.

"Excuse me..." The redhead said. The girls looked up, their eyes widened and then moved away quickly. "What the hell?" She shook her head and decided that that moment had been the result of the amount of pills she had taken the night before.

Lily was finishing removing her books, when the door of her locker was forcibly closed and a loud noise echoed through the empty hall. Lily opened her mouth to complain, but she became speechless when faced with a furious face Dorcas.

"You liar, traitor and venomous!" Lily felt her cheeks turn red with anger, but she could not find her voice. "You thought there were going to find out? You thought you were going to be able to lie for how long? You must be one of the most depraved and twisted people I've ever met! You and your boyfriend were made for each other!" It was then that the redhead's voice returned.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"Don't play stupid! The whole school already knows that you and James Potter are lovers! Gid and Lene are devastated! How could you use them? How can ..." But Lily was no longer listening. Neither Dorcas was perfectly focused. All she could see was the face of James Potter and his annoyingly smug smile.

When she realized that Lily was not paying attention and she was shaking, Dorcas stopped talking and looked at her confused. The redhead let out a scream of rage and threw her books to the floor and then walked down the aisle glaring through the classroom's windows. Dorcas decided to follow her. If Lily Evans was going to kill James Potter she was going to be in the front row to watch.

After searching all the halls, check all rooms and even the boys locker room, Lily realized that was only one place where he could be. She walked fast to the school yard.

He, Fabian and Sirius were smoking there. James wasn't looking, but after a word of his friends he turned and smiled at the redhead who was walking in his direction, quickly followed by Dorcas. His smile made Lily even more mad who upon arriving beside him pushed him to the bank.

James looked at her stunned. Nobody challenged him like that! He prepared to stand up and show her who was her boss when her feet left the ground and leaned against his lower parts, pressing lightly.

The young man stared, frightened, as well as his friends. Dorcas did not know whether to laugh or keep a straight face. Lily approached James, her red hair falling around her face. Despite the imminent threat to his genitals, Potter was not indifferent to her beauty. He shifted uncomfortably, not because of Lily's foot, but because the space in his pants was getting smaller and smaller due to his growing attraction.

"I will say this once: leave me alone! Am I clear Potter?"The use of his surname took him out of his daze and he smiled. With an incredible reflex he grabbed Lily's ankle, preventing her from taking the leg and going away, and took her hand, avoiding a big slap.

"Don't fight, Red. There is no use. Even if you can convince people you're not my girlfriend, everyone already knows that I want you for myself. No asshole will dare to look at you! No one will ask you on a date!" He laughed before her furious expression and pulled her closer. He felt the warmth of her body and was increasingly more difficult to control her attempts to free herself. "You're mine, Red!" He whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

He released her and Lily was prevented by Dorcas from beating him up.

Fabian and Sirius exchanged looks and flanked James, who watched the redhead being dragged by her friend with his eyes completely black. His fists were clenched and he trembled slightly.

"Prongs?" Called Sirius. He turned.

"Sharpaw, go get Wormtail. Make sure that all the male wing knows that Lily Evans is mine. No one can ask her out. No one can look at her. No one can breathe the same air as her." Fabian looked back at Sirius, but obeyed orders, going towards to school. "Padfoot, you're still shagging Mary Winters, right?"

"When I feel the need." James fought a smile. Sirius was his right arm. They thought the same way and Sirius did not question anything.

"I want her to become friends with Evans. She needs to bring her to our side. Offer what ever she wants in return."

"Anything?" James looked at his friend and smiled.

"Anything but me." Sirius smiled back.

"Sorry mate, but I think she will not think for even a second in you, when I offer to pay h34 the service." He said slapping affectionately James shoulder. "You know that the redhead means trouble, right?"

"Since when, dear friend, did I give up a good challenge?" James asked, lighting a cigarette. He hard the bell announcing the end of the morning classes and smiled as he watched Lily arguing with Marlene and Gideon on the other side of the courtyard. Fabian's sister was a little behind with Dorcas and both looked towards him. But James didn't care. His gaze was focused on Evans. Her red and long hair, falled by her shoulders to the bottom of her back, were unkempt, giving her a wild look. The pink lips and slightly full moved quickly as she exchanged words with her friends. Her cheeks were dyed red due to anger. She turned towards James and he took the opportunity to enjoy her eyes. That fierce green challenged him to cross the courtyard and take that girl in his arms.

Uncomfortable due to its obvious and growing erection, James thought about the amount of cold baths he would have to take to reach his goal, but he would not give up until that redhead was beneath him screaming his name and shaking with pleasure, completely submissive.

"Mark my words, Padfoot. Lily Evans will be mine."

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! I'm back and with a great beta :)**

**I know I took to long to post this chapter but things have been really hard around here :(**

**Things are better now ! I'll work on the FanFiction more and I'll try to get a new chapter next week :)**

**Please, don't forget to tell me what are you think and if you "PaC" tell your friends about it ;)**

_**Little Emily:** __I hope you like this chapter :) _

_**Guest: **I got a beta and a new chapter :) Hope you like it!_

**xoxo**

_JaneLBlack_


End file.
